Roll with the punches
by juliet709
Summary: life has never been easy for Bella but with the help of a few people close to her heart she just might be able to make the best out of life. but not without a few bumps along the way. sometimes you just have to learn to roll with the punches
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Bella's pov

driving to first beach i cant help but laugh at the song on the radio. Katy Perry's wide awake. its kinda comical seeing as i have spent the last 4 months wallowing in a pit of despair. one would think that someone died when all it was, was me being dumped. seriously i don't blame my folks for wanting to get me checked out. that shit ain't normal. loosing it over a damn boy. really that is all that Edward was. a boy. stuck at 17 and sure i may not be much older or anything but really you would think that someone who has lived as long as he has would have grown up by now. but sadly that is not the case. oh well its time to put him and his family where they belong. in the past.

reaching the beach i shut off the old truck and walk down to the sand. it's still cold out being that it is the middle of January and all but i could care less at this point. cold is something i have grown used to. the only warmth in my life is Jake. he's the sun to me. not to mention he is unnaturally hot. but just like i figured out what Edward was i soon figured out what Jake was too. the supernatural follows me everywhere.

seeing Jake i run over and jump on him hugging him tightly.

"god i have missed you bells. you're looking so much better. everything ok?"

"everything is perfect. or rather it will be. life is looking up for me. in a few months i will be done school and move on to the great big world of grown ups. scary thought hey?" i cant help but chuckle a little.

"hey come meet everyone else. just don't mind them. some are a little weird."

" more weird then vampires and werewolves?" now that one caught his attention.

"what are you talking about bells?" i can see how nervous this is making him.

" oh i know all about this world that we live in. trust me. come on lets go see your friends. im guessing by the size of them all that they are wolves too. oh and close your mouth jake. you'll catch flies." tapping his chin i hop down out of his grasp and run over towards the others before he can question me.

jake's pov

oh shit. bells somehow knows what we are and i have a feeling it might have something to do with me. though i have never told her what we are i seen to remember a walk on the beach where i told her about the legends. i should have figured that she would be the one to figure it out. now i wonder how much she really knows.

bella's pov

"hey, im Bella. jake should be over in a minuet if he can collect his brain. i think i might have fryed it." ok so one of the things i have thought about changing about me was to become more open with people. more of a people person. not so damn shy. and god damn it i am going to work as hard as i can to not blush all the time either.

"uh... hi im sam. these are Seth,Embry,Jared,Quil,Paul and Leah. what exactly do you mean you might have fried Jakes brain?"

" oh i told him out right that i know what he is and that i was sure you all were the same thing. he was kinda standing there with his mouth hanging open. so. wolves. that's cool. you're not going to kill me for being a ex- vamp girl are you? cause that would suck."

looking around at the faces of each and every one of them i can't help but start laughing. all of them have this weird bewildered look. like they cant believe what i just said.

looks like sam is the one to recover first." uh..um... how?"

not what i would call intelligent conversation but i guess it works.

" i know cause a while ago, when i first moved here i got Jake to tell me why the Cullens where not allowed down here. so i got the cliff notes version i'm sure, of your legends. well me being me i cant pass up learning something new so i got a book about Quilluette legends. and i found out about the cold ones. yeah i know stupid. i knew what they were and i still hung out with them. it was the danger thing. i think i was tried of a safe life. don't ask. anyways after they left me i got to thinking. and well if the cold ones were real who's to say that the men who turn into wolves were not real too. so i paid more attention and noticed differences from Jake to me. he's way warmer then i am. he grew like mad in a short time. he eats more than like 4 men together. so bit by bit i figured it out. and from everyone's responses i would say that i am spot on."

"holy fuck! seriously i mean nothing mean by this but when i found out that you were with a blood sucker and knew what he was i thought you had to be the stupidest girl there was. no one in their right mind would willingly hang out with them. but i think you just proved me wrong. never have we had someone guess what we are. congrats on being the first"

"well Sam i thank you. i guess the cop instincts run deep in me. you don't have to worry though. i can guess that because you don't go around telling everyone what you are that it is a secret. or else Jake would have come out and told me after he changed or what ever it is you do to become all furry. so that being said you don't have to worry that i will tell anyone. i have never told anyone about the Cullens other than you all and i am pretty sure you know already what they are so yeah. no worries on the secret thing."

"Bellls i don't think i have ever heard you talk so much sweetie"

"shut it jake or you get none of this." i pull out a glass vial with a few prime buds in it.

"fuck Bella! what the hell do you have that shit for? give it here" i look at his out stretched hand knowing i cant out run him.

looking around the gathering i try to spot the person most likely to help me run.

"jake there is no way in hell i am giving you this. you are such a downer. you telling me you have never partaken?"

"not once and you will give it to me now Bella" he growls low at me

"eep!" i run and hide behind sam hoping that being hes the biggest he will keep jake from me

" ok this was not what i was expecting to happen today. never thought that i would be hanging out watching the leech lover being bad and standing up to Jakey poo. you guys with me here. we can all head to Sams and have a little fun. maybe we can see if swan here is really as fun as she sounds."

"paul fuck off man. stay out of this shit."

"i'm with Paul. let's go have some fun. hey wonder what a drunk Bella is like?"

" now you're talking Quil. come on swan let's go see if you have anything good."

i'm suddenly thrown over Pauls shoulder and being ran off somewhere while i squeal and try to hold on.

"drop me Paul and i will make sure you don't see your balls for a month. and no drinking for me. last time was not good. that saying about rum making you cum is so not true. it makes me sick."

"fuck little girl i think i just fell in love with you. your too much fun to let go now."

and so we spent the night partying hard and laughing harder. at some point there was talk about dancing bears and goats in dresses. i think that everyone was a little too stoned. to this day i still love that Phil, my stepdad let me hang out with his friends. that's how i met Craig. the best damn grower i know of.

but my night did not end with partying at Sam's house. my night ended with me screaming Pauls name in ecstasy. who knew that the one guy who i figured would hate me after hearing him call me a leech lover would be the guy i would lose my V card to. now to just enjoy the next few months before graduation and then i am out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own anything other then the story line. all rights for places and people go to S.M

i would love to know what people think about this and if it is worth continuing writing. please review and let me know what you think. this is really the first story i have put alot of thought into and i would love to see this take off.

chapter 2

bella's pov

graduation was last week and i don't think that i have ever seen my dad so excited. i have lost count of how many times i have heard him tell me how proud of me he is but i secretly love the attention my dad is giving me. we don't talk much but since the Cullens left and i started hanging with the pack, dad and i have gotten much closer. i even went fishing with him last month. lets say that is never happening again.

i have spent the past few months working out with Paul and a few of the other guys. it turns out that the clumsy part of me was from looking at the ground all the time when i walked cause i had no confidence and well Edward telling me what he did when he left me in the woods, that did not help one bit. paul is the one who would always make me feel like i was beautiful. once we started working out and running, my body took on the right changes. more muscle definition, leaner more toned everywhere and man did it get appreciated. sometimes a little too much. mike newton noticed my changes in a big way and when i went to leave school one day he would not stop harressing me and even had the nerve to grab my ass. yeah well he wound up with a black eye for it. i decked the fucker.

one of the big benefits of being with the best fighter in the pack was him showing me to defend myself. hell if it were not for the fact that the pack is built like rock i would be able to take at least a few of them.

sighing i finishing packing all my bags and with the help of Paul and Quil we get them loaded into my new truck. a 2005 ford f-150. nothing special but it is my baby.

"Bella do you have everything? i don't want you to forget anything you might need right away. i can ship you anything i find you might need but its a long way to Connecticut kiddo."

"don't worry dad i have everything. the everyday things that i will need to use at the hotels and what not is packed and sitting in the cab with me. i am still a little worried about being so far away and doing 7 more years of schooling."

"you're the first of us to go off and make something of yourself babe. we are all rooting for you on this. heck you may not be tribe by blood but you are in every other way and soon we will have the bragging rights to say that we knew you before you became some big name. just don't forget us little people ok"

"oh paul i could never forget you. and i ment what i said. you can come see me any time. i talked to sam about it already and he had no issue."

"ill try but no promises. make sure you call me and let me know your ok, alright? and if you ever need anything i can be there as fast as i can. you keep up with your training and find a good gym while your there."

"oh paul don't look so sad. this is not good-bye. it's just see you later. ill be back home for holidays and once i finish school i am going to be looking for work closer to home. someone has to keep you all in line and god knows there are not many up for the job."

i force a smile and try to lighten the mood knowing we are all a little emotional.

"ok im out of here now or i will never leave and i have one hell of a drive ahead of me. i love you guys more than you know. i will call every night to let you know i am safe and where i am. ill have my cell on me always so if you need to either of you can call me and check in. if i don't answer then give me like half hour to call back or something.

i give quil a hug and thank him for all his help and move on to dad. not one for displays on affection he sure pulls me into a hard hug."i love you kiddo. please be safe."

"i will daddy. and i love you too. i promise i will be back sooner than later."

fighting back the tears i go and fall into Pauls arms."i'm going to miss you so much little swan. i don't know what i am going to do with myself now. don't forget about me please and know i will always love you Bella."

"oh paul" i cling to him as i sob into his chest "i love you too and there is no way i could forget you. ill see you soon ok. come see me if you can and i promise i will call every single day.i love you paul."

he gives me a sweet lingering kiss before helping me into the truck and standing back with dad and quil. with one last look back i set off for Connecticut and Yale. this is defiantly going to be a huge adjustment and a long 7 years to get my law degree but its my dream to be able to help others. i guess after hard my life was with mom growing up and finding out that charlie fought so hard for me but having the courts say a child belongs with the mother, i figured that i could help out other parents. give others the chance at a happy home. so law school here i to make my mark on the world. i just hope i can do this with no family or friends near me. god i am going to miss paul so much. the more i think about it and the further i get from him the more my heart hurts. this next few years is going to suck without him.

PAULS POV

watching Bella leave has been the hardest thing i have ever done in my life. but she wants to go off to school and make something of herself and i only want her happy so i have to let her go. i have a plan of my own and i am hoping she can get work closer to here when she's done school cause for here on out i will be saving every bit of money i can so that i can move out with her sooner rather than later. i miss her already and shes not been gone for long at all. i know it was wrong of me not to tell her about the imprint but i could not do that to her. knowing bella like i do she would want to drop her dreams and stay here with me and there was no way in hell i was going to let her do that. to know my baby is out there making her dreams come true and i get to brag about her being mine well in the end it will all be worth it. i hope.

we had so much fun this year, me and my little swan. it took a long while to make her see herself the way we all see her but now to watch the change in her, it makes all the fights worth while. she was a beautiful girl when we first met her but now she has confidence and holds her head high. she's simply stunning now. with the runs and working out with the pack guys, her body is spankin' hot now. and it doesn't help that she knows it and flaunts it either. i swear most of the guys walk around with a semi all day long when shes near. and i cant help but rub it in every chance i get that shes mine. they can look but thats it. no one and i do mean no one is going to be touching my girl.

we all learnt that we should not invite Bella to come cliff diving with us for the fact that her in a bikini does not make it easy to think about anything else. even Sam who's imprinted to Emily could not help but look and admire the fine form that is Bella Swan. thank god i taught her to fight. knocking that mike kid out was the funniest shit i have seen in so long. no one would look at Bella and think she could do any damage being so small and all but shit that girl can pack a punch. that dumb little shit, newton, decided that it would be a good idea to keep bugging Bella about going out on a date. shit head could not take no for an answer. so my little hells bells got pissed and decked the little shit. knocked him flat on his back. even shocked the shit out of herself. after that there was nothing that could stop her. the woman is a damn machine when it comes to her even with all the training i still cant help but worry about her expecially with her being so far away at school. i know Charlie does too. that's why he gave her pepper spray. at least i know she can defend herself so there is a small measure of comfort there.

saying goodbye to the chief, Quil and i head back to the rez to go chill and let everyone know that Bellas off on her journey. well heres hoping that the next 7 years go by fast and nothing happens to i love that girl.


	3. Chapter 3

still dont own it. please review as i am not sure this is going to continue without it.

7 years later

Bella's pov

fuck i never thought that law school could be so damn much work. but man do i love it. just about done my last year and i could not be happier. i have even gotten a job offer and thankfully it's so much closer to home than Texas is. i love the weather here though. sunny all the time and being i am so far away from my pack its one of the reasons that i picked to go to school here. less chance of seeing any bloodsuckers. guess i should call my Paul and check in. been a few days since we talked.

"hello baby" he purrs into the phone as he answers

"hey to you to lover. i've missed hearing your voice."

" are you ok? you sound kinda off. and i have missed hearing you too. i cant wait to see you in a few weeks"

"yeah im fine just tired. been busting my ass cramming for finals. im actually on my way over to the café so i can get a caffine fix."

" you and your coffee babe. i swear with how much you drink i am going to get you stocks and bonds in the coffee market."

laughing loudly " gee thanks paul. it's the only thing that can help keep me awake right now. i have not slept in over 26 hours now. i feel like shit and i cant wait for this to be over. once i get home you all better be planning a bonfire for me and there better be patron there. and cause i love you all so much i will be bringing some texas ribs home with me too."

" hey now no food talk. you know what it does to me. don't worry i have talked to billy and the guys and we have everything set for the night after you get home. no one wants to miss out on celebrating for the worlds newest lawyer"

"yeah yeah yeah. i cant believe that i got a job in Seattle. i'm so happy its close to home. that way i can see you more often" as i was walking down a dimly lite street i kept getting a creepy tingling down my spine i look around to make sure i am not being followed. i whisper into the phone knowing paul can still hear me " babe stay on the line please. i have the worst feeling that i am being followed right now."

" Bella! fuck baby get your ass off the street now! get in a shop or something please. don't risk it. oh god please baby. Bella please don't take any risks. i don't know if the goon squad is near you right now"

cradling the phone between my shoulder and ear i slowly reach into my purse and rest my hand on the small hand gun i pack all the time." there's a coffee shop less than a block from where i am Paul. i am going as fast as i can without running and looking suspicious." turning i spot the guy following me." don't flip baby but i need to do something. i am going to put the phone on speaker but i need you to keep quiet. im going to stop at the mouth of the alley ahead and see about this guy following me. and when you hear a bang don't flip out ok. i will explain it all later but lets blame my dad for whats about to happen."

" no-no-no Bella please don't go down there. run baby. i cant lose you baby please"

" i love you paul and everything will be fine please trust me. now be quiet." putting the phone on speaker i slip into the dark alley and stand in the shadows. drawing the gun and holding it to my side where it can't be seen i wait for the guy to follow me. in no time he does as i expect and comes into the alley.

" not the smartest place for a pretty little thing like you be" the creeper says

" yeah well lets see who's the smart one now" taking aim i fire twice. both shots hitting his chest.

watching as he looks down i feel the blood drain from my face.i pull the phone to my ear. " umm babe? we have an issue. this ain't no guy. this is a motherfucking leech. son of a bitch." looking at the guy i just shot" look buddy i will scream so loud all the state will hear me so help me god. leave me the hell alone if you know whats good for you."

"fuck baby. oh shit. fuck!"

" who the hell are you lady? how do you know what the hell i am and who are you talking to about me?"

"none of your business, because i do and again none of yourbusiness. for fuck sakes babe pull your head out of your ass and have one of the guys call my uncle. tell him shit is about to go down and i need back up.i cant toast this fucker on my own"

"oh shit right. that's a good idea. your right babe. Jareds calling him now. "

" im not letting you leave here without some answers lady. you're not supposed to know about my kind. there are laws against it."

" whats your name buddy?"

"peter whitlock ma'am and you would be?"

"oh mother fucker this has to be a joke. Paul? tell uncle to send the duo please. i know who this fucker is and it's not going to be easy."

" Whitlock? like the other one? your uncle sent the duo and the twins. they were in the neighbourhood."

" yes just like the other one. the one from the story i told you all about. do you have a eta? this fucker is looking at me like i have lost my mind and kinda pissing me off"

"who the hell you calling fucker lady?i could eat your ass and no one would be able to stop me"

" yeah you should have them at your back in seconds. you know the big fucker cant help but love you."

"talking about me beautiful?" i spin to see Felix standing behind me. " im good paul. thank you so much. i will call once this is sorted and i say hi to everyone. love you baby."

" i love you hi to everyone for me"

"will do." hanging up i smile at felix " damn rights i was talking about you. and where are the twins? and Demetri?"

" here and here and here" they all chime in as they come up behind peter.

" what the fuck is this? i swear i did nothing wrong!" peter hollers

" nothing wrong? looks to me like you were planning on eating our sister!" Alec glares at him

chuckling i look to peter. "see mister Whitlock i may be only a mere mortal but i have friends in high places. you still want to eat my ass before anyone could stop you?"

he stands there sputtering. not looking like he knows what to say.

" wow you sure do know how to always end up with the smart ones wanting to eat you Bella." Jane remarks

"shut it janey. or i will tell uncle your picking on me and you know how he loves me. daddy and grandfather will love to know this shit head wanted to eat me too."

"ok can someone tell me what the hell is going on here? please." peter looks from one to the other, mystified.

" Bella here, the one you were going to eat is the adopted daughter to Caius, niece to Aro and granddaughter to Marcus. the whole castle loves her. and her shape shifter friends happened to call us to come help her so she would not end up your snack. that's about it isn't it?" Demetri looks to me for confirmation.

"yep that about sums it up. now mister Whitlock i would like to ask you why it is you were following me to begin with seeing if you wanted to eat me so badly you could have had a chance to do it before i fired at you"

"wait wait wait. you shot him? hell yeah bells that's the third vamp you have shot at. you're getting more and more bad ass." felix booms.

peter shrugs." i caught your scent when i was leaving a bar a few blocks back and i couldn't help myself. i had to follow it and see where i was coming from. then i found you here and figured i would try to scare you a little. but it didn't work clearly. i was not going to eat you. at all. i am really sorry for causing any trouble. i didn't mean any harm" he tentatively reaches out his hand for me to shake. "can we call it over and we can all leave here."

"there is only one reason i will let this slide and that is cause i knew someone with the last name Whitlock and i have heard great things about him and you and i have a deep respect for both of you. so yeah lets call it over and leave it as it is." taking his hand i shake it and feel a shock run up my arm. i jerk my hand away and with my reaction i soon find myself behind felix with demetri at his side. blocking me from view.

"alec take bells and get her out of here now. we will meet you both at the safe house" felix commands

peter starts growling loudly. i can feel the tension getting thicker. if this gets much further there is going to be a fight and i really don't want to deal with that right now.

as alec grabs me and swings me onto his back the noise level gets louder and louder with peter facing off against jane, felix and demetri. they are all growling and snarling loudly at the others.

"NO STOP! put me down alec. you have it all wrong. he was not hurting me. he did nothing wrong."

"sorry bells you know we have to protect you first and foremost. we love you too much to let something happen. let me take you to the house and we can talk more later. the others will take care of him." alec trys to reason.

"your not taking her anywhere boy! shes MINE!" peter snarls loudly

" yours? i dont think so buddy. shes pauls. and hes a big smelly fucker who would fuck you up for even saying shes yours." demetri says deadpan

sighing and not understanding one bit how this could be. i speak in a deadly calm that they all know from when i am home with my father caius." put me down now and step back from mister whitlock now. i will not say it again. shall you refuse i will be forced to call your masters. dont ask me how but he speaks the truth. the reason i jerked away was a shock i felt when i touched him. part of the mating pull? you know what i am talking about?"

"shit. yes mistress we understand" alec sets me down and the others step back to flank me.

"now peter would you like to come back to my place with the rest of us and we can see if we cant figure this out some how. this makes no sence to me as i have a mate already."

peter growls at me at the mention of having a mate." hey! dont you dare growl at me mister. i will have your goddamn balls if you do it again. i am the mate of a moody, asshole shape shifter so your shit aint nothing peaches. and when me dear sweet paul finds out about this its going to be me dealing with him. he will be like a grizzly with a tooth ache and poison ivy up his ass. not so much fun. thank fuck he loves me. now shut up and come with me." grumbling lowly i turn to felix and wait till he bends down. i clamber onto his back and we are off.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix's pov

i can't believe what a shit storm this has become. master Caius calls to tell us that hells bells is in shit and to get to her on the double. when we find her not only is she facing off with a vamp but the captain at that. and to top all this shit off she's his goddamn mate. paul is going to shit a motherfucking brick. that man don't share very well. i have tried to get him to share bells with me. nope not happening. no loving for poor felix. but i digress. we are all now sitting here in bella's living room watching her get increasingly drunk. and it doesn't help that she still has that damn hand gun resting in her lap they can't hurt us but fuck are they loud. try taking that bottle of patron from her and she's going to shoot you. simple as. master aro found out the hard way. none of us will make that mistake again.

"hey hells bells? maybe you should try putting the bottle down and talking to the guy who is looking at you like a freak show?"

"yeah i guess i should talk. issue being, where the hell do you start? how the hell is this even possible? vamps and the wolves are mortal enemies and some shit like that. what do i do? split my time in two different houses? FUCK! my boys hate vamps"

" now you know that's not true. they love us. hell we are coming to the party they are holding for you when you go home." alec just had to open his big fucking mouth. wonderful.

"paul and the boys tolerate you all because of me. they dont love you and they don't hate you. you know the rules of the rez and they like trying to kick your asses. there is also the added issue of the other Whitlock. you know that shit aint gonna fly with me. that train done left the station and it aint comin back. i aint dealin with them no more. nope not happening. that little midget bitch gets anywhere near me and i swear i will walk in a pire myself. nope cant do it."

Peters pov

"what the hell do you mean other Whitlock?"

" your sire, the major, jasper Whitlock, the biggest pussy i have ever met other than eddy boy. any of those will work for me. i find it quiet funny that jasper is called the major. or the god of war. nope that aint him. cant be. jasper Whitlock or Hale or Cullen or whatever is nothing more than Malibu ken. the midget personal dress up dolly that cant seem to get his balls back out of his wifes designer purse"

ok i cant help but laugh at that one. and it seems i am not the only one. poor demetri is about to fall out of his chair and jane is hiding in bellas hair as she shakes.

"yeah ok i can see that but how do you know jasper?"

" i know jasper because years ago i kinda dated Edward Cullen and well yeah." bella mumbles as she hangs her head a little

" hold the fuck up! your that bella? the human they left behind. wow. just wow. i don't know what to say about this. um, bella do you know that jasper has been looking for you for a while now?"

bellas pov

i freeze remembering what happened at my party. why would he be looking for me? is he wanting to finish me off? oh shit this can't be good. breath bella. don't pass out with the strange vamp here. fuck my heart is pounding really hard.

"Izzy? doll face are you ok?" demi drops to his knees in front of me and cups my face forcing me to look at him. " breath for me angel. nothing is going to happen. your safe with us. you know we would never let anything happen to you. look around you. he's not here. alec, janey, me and your fefe will not let anything happen to you ok. just breath. nice and slow. thats it angel"

i manage to slow my breathing and heart rate as i focus on demi. i swear that man has the voice of an angel. he could sell ice to a penguin.

"im good demi. thanks love." leaning forward i peck him on the cheek.

"ok peter would you tell us why jasper is looking for mistress bella?" jane asks of peter. always the one to get to the heart of the matter

"he feels its his fault the family left her behind and apparently the midget as you have called her. alice, had a vision of bellas death. so the whole of the cullen family thinks she's dead. but jasper for some reason is out there looking for her. he stopped in to see me about a month ago. last i knew he was going to look for Alistair to see if he could not track bella for him"

"HA! good luck on that one" demi says

"wait what do you mean she seen me die?"

"apparently you went black in one vision and she's not been able to get another since then so she figured you were dead"

" oh this is good. damn i need to make a book of your life sis. i could be rich. we richer" alec chimes in

"oh oh oh me me me i know i know i know." felix is bouncing in his seat with his hand in the air. i cant help but chuckle. my fefe knows how to lighten the mood.

"go for it fefe. tell mister Whitlock why that is."

"Alice, the pixie bitch, her vision went black i am guessing about the time eddy boy left bella in the woods right?" felix asks peter

"yes thats right. wait! what the hell do you mean in the woods?"

"shut up and just answer me. don't ask questions, here's what went down. our dear sweet hells bells was dumped by that shit head cullen. he took her into the woods and spewed a pile of shit about her not being good enough for him and some bullshit like that. he left her there and sadly our bells loved him so she followed him deeper in the woods, got lost and ended up falling down. she was later and i do mean later, like 6 hours later, found by one of the wolves. alice cant see them. no seer can. so when hells bells was with the boys alice would not have gotten a vision of her at all. we found out later when hells bells showed up at the castle looking to be turned in exchange for help for the boys that she is a sheild. no gifts work on her. we have tryed every single one of them. jane cant do her zapping thingy, alec cant do his, demetri cant find her and so on and so forth. so there you have why alice would think our bells is dead."

i know for a fact that my mouth is hanging open as i stare at fefe. jane is looking at him with the same expression as me i am sure. i know i have never heard felix speak like that before. that was like a serious conversation. little to no swearing and no joking around.

"a gift manifesting its self while still human? i have never heard of that before." peter looks on with sort of a look of wonder. i think.

"that is one of the reasons that the dynamic duo is always near me. they are my body guards until i get changed. it was one of the conditions i worked out with my uncle aro."

"who is this duo and what do you mean conditions?"

i look to alec pleadingly. i dont want to have to relive that time in my life. i move over and crawl into demi's lap and curl up. pressing my face into his chest.

" i got this one sis. dont stress. peter, mister whitlock, the dynamic duo as bella calls them are demetri and felix. as it has been said that bella is your mate i am sure you are wondering about her and demetri and how close they are. well you see when bella showed up at the castle she walked up to the human receptionist and asked to see aro. she didnt know if gianna knew about us and figured his name would be one to give. well it was jane and demetri that came to gather her and take her to the masters. we are not sure what caused it but they bonded. master marcus, he has confirmed it for everyone too. they have a sibling bond that is about as tight as one of a mate. if i were you i would not try to get between them. you will never be able to. she might be your mate but you have to understand that first she was pauls imprint and then demetri's sister, caius's daughter,aros neice, marcus's granddaughter, our mistress. there are alot of people that love bella more then our own lives. no one, not even paul can talk bella down when she gets worked up like demetri can. you seen that earlier. bella has been through hell peter. shes been hunted by a tracker, beaten, bitten and then when that tracker was killed she was hunted by the woman who thought him to be her mate. james, the tracker, was killed by your jasper and emmett cullen. he had a small coven of 3. well the woman, victoria, she thought james was her mate and wanted revenge. that is no longer the case but that is for bella to tell you when she wants to. but the reason bella came to us is because of the third coven member. laurent. he and james had been together for a few centuries and he was enraged that a coven would kill a vampire over a human. he went out and created a newborn army to take down the cullens and kill bella. the problem with this, was that the cullens had moved on. the wolves were noticing people going missing at an alarming rate so they pieced it together. with our bellas help that is. you will not find one smarter then her anyways as i was saying, they figured out that someone was making newborns. bella decided that the lives of her wolves and the people of the reservation and forks were worth more to her then her life so she came to us, told the masters what was going on and in exchange for our help getting rid of the newborns she would be changed when she was ready. she wanted to finish school and get her job under way first. they agreed and here we are."

"your telling me they killed one of the coven and left the other 2 to come after bella with no protection? and she selflessly went and gave up her life for these wolves?"

"yes thats about right. theres something you need to understand peter. those wolves are the most important people in bella life. there is nothing she would not do for them. sure her mate is among them but shes known a few since she was a baby. one saved her the night in the woods."

"peter i dont mean to over step anything here. i know shes just my sister but bella, shes special. no one loves more than her. no one is more loyal. she doesn't see us as monsters. we are just people to her. she can love us as fiercely as anything else. when Cullen left her, it messed her up pretty good. the things he said to her broke her. it was paul that helped put her back together along with the rest of the wolves. they all played their parts. paul taught her to fight. she could take anyone of us if she would not end up with a broken bone from it. quil he taught her so many dirty jokes its not funny. jacob he got her smiling again. hes her sun as she calls him. sam, the alpha of the pack, he was her big brother. the one to look out for her. he bonded with her being he was the one to find her broken on the forest floor. leah is her best friend. those two are as thick as thieves. watch out when they get together. as for seth, thats her baby brother. dont even think about touching that boy. then there are jared and embry. they taught her that foul mouth we all love so much. girl swears like a sailor. she doesnt get on with the imprints very well cause they are too girly in bellas words but you have to see that bella draws people to her. she has wolves and vamps as family and we all get along. you must know how caius hates wolves. everyone knows the history there. but with the pack, caius sits and plays poker with them. we cant explain it." demetri explains as he rubs my back. i know im slowly drifting off but im trying to stay awake as long as i can.

" if you fall asleep i will call pauly for you B. its been a long day for you. rest sissy." jane murmers as she covers me with a blanket

" wow i never would have guessed. i do know about caius and the fear of wolves. i am going to have to meet these wolves. if they mean that much to her i would love to get to know them. i am sorry if i came across wrong in the beginning. i just cant wrap my head around this. you have a slip of a woman who shoots me, knows about vampires and is still alive, not to mention you all show up and well lets say this is alot to take in. on top of that shes my mate and has one already. i am a little overwhelmed"

"understandable peter. i hope i dont upset you with how close we are. i cant help it. when shes upset i kinda get pulled to her. if that makes sence to you."demetri says softly

"thanks janey. peter im really sorry but i need some sleep. you're welcome to stay and talk more with the goon squad but i am going to have to talk to you tomorrow. demi can i sleep on you please. i dont wanna go to bed. i missed you."

"it's going to take getting used to thats for sure. i want to flip out over you touching her but i am trying to understand this thing between you two. bella go to sleep its ok. we can talk tomorrow sugar im not going anywhere."

"yeah izzy you can stay where you are. im not letting you go. i can feel how wound up you are. sleep and i promise i will have alec go out and get your goodies in the morning. i love you dolly."

"love you too demi. night guys" i mumble as i drift off

peters pov

"it took paul some time too. but i get it i really do. you have a issue with me being an unmated male and your mate being on me. it cant be easy but your going to have to deal with it like paul does. cause i can tell you what bella did to him. he told her he didnt want her seeing me any more. she told him to stuff it up his ass and no one tells bella swan what to do. she then told him to stop trying to be like edward cullen and trying to control her. yeah that didnt go over so well. for the longest time paul would growl at me every single time we even hugged. you're doing much better then he did with all this" demetri chuckles

"how often do you all see each other?"

"me and felix see bella almost every day. we are her body guards. jane and alec are just intown visiting. right now bella is finishing up law school. shes been given a job with jason jenks in seattle. you probably know of him. hes going to be retiring and when bella went to him for new ID's and such i guess the name cullen got dropped by her somehow and he found out she knew of us vamps. well once he found out she was going to law school he offered for her to take over for him. bella will be the one doing all our papers from now on. well once she grads and gets settled in. between the volturi and the pack there is going to be one hell of a party for her when she goes back to la push. none of us could be more proud of what shes done with her life considering whats happened in the past."

"i didnt know jenks was retiring. he never told me when i spoke with him last. i can see why you would all be proud. its a hell of an accomplishment."

"jenks is not telling anyone. everything will be done through bellas associate. no one is going to know its her doing it unless she wants them to know" jane tells me

"yeah and the associate is a mean fucker. just dont tell bella that. crotchety old bastard" alec mutters

"who is it? some old man or something?"

they all laugh quietly

"ummm... you might know him. garrett? oh whats his last name? adams. thats right. garrett adams." felix says.

"no way! how the hell did that one happen?"

"youll have to ask bella that one. thats a good story. you know how felix said in the alley bella has shot 3 vamps? your one, hes another. the other one was vicky. but seriously you have to ask bella. and make sure demetri is near when you do. talking about vicky and how they came to be friends upsets her most times. and if she gets stuck in a flash back he's the only one who can pull her out. it's fucking scary when it happens." jane tells me as she lets out a small shiver.

huh! seems there is all sorts of things to learn about my tiny little human mate. this is going to be an interesting ride from the looks of things. dont think i will be able to say i am going to be bored. what an unreal night. find my mate, and then sitting around with the 4 most deadly of the volturi chatting like we are old friends. this is weird. well live and love i guess. and bella from everything i have been told so far is worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

i wake to the smell of fresh coffee and my 3 cheese omelet. man how i missed having Alec around. always looking out for me. a girl cant help but feel loved with these guys around.

i slowly stretch and climb off Demetri's lap.

"morning everyone. holy shit i slept in." noticing the clock reading 10am.

" you needed it doll. don't stress. we will have one of us hit the gym with you after lunch some time. ok?"

"sure demi. no issue. you know its hard work lookin this good." smiling i pull a goofy pose before going to the kitchen and getting my coffee." thanks for this Alec. love ya"

"no problem bells. figured the eggs would help with all the patron you drank last night. i am kinda shocked that you are not hung over."

"hang overs are for sissys. " i tuck into the food

"is it like this all the time?" peter asks

" more or less. it gets worse when the pack is around or the masters. you should see how the masters baby bella. its kinda funny. caius tryed to spoon feed bella the first time she ate at the castle. it was the funniest thing we have ever seen. bella all red faced and screaming in caius' face about not being a baby. he actually looked scared of her."

"that shit was not funny jane. pissed me right off. old man ought to have been scared."

"hey bella i was wondering something. the guys were telling me about the job you are going to be getting and congrats by the way, thats great, um i was wondering how you know garrett. i have known him for years. we actually fought together for a while."

putting my dishes away i come sit in the living room" ok peter ill tell you. about 3 years ago i was out for a run as always, and i kept getting the feeling i was being watched. well im not sure if you were told but my daddy is police chief in forks and well he taught me what to look out for, anyways i went off the path i was on and into the brush. managed to pull my .40 Smith and Weston out of the holster on my ankle. he came into sight and i shot him. fucker laughed at me and i threatened him with the volturi. see i have this wierd thing where i never pack my cell when i am running. only my gun. strange i know but i knew if i screamed loud enough felix and demetri would hear me and come running. well garrett was shocked to say the least about me knowing who the volturi were. we got to introductions and talked a little. found him to be a very nice guy. well i needed to finish up my 10 mile run so i gave him my number and told him to call me some time. 3 days later he called and wanted to go for drinks. we went out and long story short he saved me from getting my ass kicked by some butch chick. we have been friends ever since. when i found out jenks was handing the office to me i didnt want my name out there so i begged garrett to go to law school and work with me. so we are going to be partners but it is going to look like he is running it alone. once we get everything cleared out of jenks office we are going to set up so we can run out of the house. we will do meetings in a public place. well garrett will. my main reason for this is i dont want the cullens to know i am still alive."

"garrett took to you just like that? he is not normally so nice. kinda cranky if you ask me. ok i have to ask. why dont you want the cullens to know your alive?"

" if i told you that i would have to kill you peter" i tell him with a perfectly straight face.

"yes! another person who thinks garrett is a crotchety old bastard" alec whoops

" no im joking peter. have you ever noticed that the only vamps carlisle changes are gifted?and i find it no coincidence that his "cousin" has the ability to see gifts in others. i have always been interested in the way people think so i sat and really looked at everything. carlisle is up to something and weither the others know, i cant be sure. but i know hes up to no good. why would you need such a large coven? and all gifted at that?"

"but they are not all gifted bella. only jasper,edward and alice are gifted."peter adds

"nope that is where you are wrong. its one of the things that garrett and i talked about. hes known carlisle for like 200 years or some shit like that. anyways, as you well know edward is a mind reader, alice has her visions, jasper the empathy,rose is like heidi, a fisherman, then there is emmett he is like felix, never lost the newborn strength. esme can create false bonds. kinda like chelsea but not quite. and then there is carlisle. ever wonder how his is so persuacive? its his gift peter. each and every member is gifted and they knew i was going to be gifted too so they allowed eddy to date me and let the secret out. the only thing we dont know is why they want all these vamps. this is why i dont want them to know i am alive. i dont want them coming after me before i can get a chance to be changed."

"holy fuck! i never knew this. i doubt anyone knows about this bella. how the hell are you planning on doing something about this? if you find something wrong that is."

"peter my family consists of shape shifting wolves and the most powerful vamps on earth. the cullens will not know what hit them if they fuck up. i will reign hell down on them. no one and nothing fucks with me and mine. one thing you will have to get used to is i am not above giving my life for those i love. theres nothing i would not do for them. the boys in the pack are my family above all else and then there is the volturi. they just sort of adopted me. but i love each and everyone of them and when i love someone i do it all the way. no half assed shit from me."

"this is what i was talking about last night peter. no one more loyal then bella. once you earn her love you forever have a place in her heart." demi smiles softly at me.

"this has deffinatley been a interesting day"

Pauls'pov

i had to call bells and make sure she was ok. i know jane called last night and told me she was ok but i need to hear her voice myself.

"hello paul. bella is um, uh, busy talking to someone right now." jane says as she answers the phone.

"well hello to you to jane. who is she talking to? im sure if you told her it was me she would talk to me. ive been worried about her."

"um,uh,um, well shes talking to the guy from last night. peter whitlock."

"jane is there something wrong. you sound stressed"

"um well you see paul something happened. its not a bad something but it might cause some issues. we dont know how this happened but it would seem that mister whitlock is bellas mate"

"SAY WHAT!" i roar into the phone

"oh shit! BELLA! PHONE!"

i can hear mumbling on the other end while its being passed off to someone else.

"hi hunny how are you?" bellas sweet voice comes across the line

"oh god bella i have been so worried about you. baby, sweetie, sugar plum, wanna explain something to me? why did jane tell me that this whitlock dude was your mate?"

"paul you know i love you with my whole heart. nothing is going to change that ever. but jane was right. i dont know how to explain it. or how it happened but when we talked shit out after i got off the phone with you last night i shook his hand and it felt just like when you and i touch. that buzz. i dont know how or if we are all going to make this work but paul you have to know that no matter what you will always come first if things dont work out."

" so there are going to be 3 of us in this relationship? how the hell are we going to make this work babe? i dont know if i like the idea of sharing you. hell i hate sharing you with demetri."

"i know babe but we will have to sit down and talk and see if we cant figure it out. dont tell leah please. you know she is going to go crazy over this. her dream come true. getting porked by two guys at once." she giggles into the phone.

" how long till your cute little ass gets home to me? i need to see you bella. im going nuts without you. its been 3 months since i seen you"

" soon paul i promise. i have finals this week and then i am done babe. i will be home within 2 weeks. i have to pack up and hit the road after the grad ceremony. god i wish you could be here for that. maybe i could send you and dad and sammy tickets to come see me? jake and the others can run things. i could even see if uncle can send a few of the guys to help out just in case"

" i can talk to sam and see what he says baby. no promises but i would love to be there too. nothing would make me happier and then i can check out this fucker for myself."

" well talk to him and then call me and let me know. oh shit you should know that peter was telling me that jasper is looking for me. he does not believe i am dead so keep an eye out for him. dont let him know anything baby. i have to get going though. felix is going to hit the gym with me here in a few. i love you paul and never forget that"

" i will let the others know about jasper too babe. we will watch for him dont worry about it. go show felix whos the boss baby. cant wait to see you. i love you my angel. take care and stay safe for me." i kiss the phone before hanging up after we say our good- byes.

i have already spoken to sam and we are all going to see bellas graduation ceremony. she just does not know it yet. the whole pack plus the imprints and elders are all going. we are all so proud of her for making so much of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's pov

sitting at my vanity just finishing the last touches on my hair as i get ready for the graduation ceremony i can't help but look back on the past few years. though i miss paul like crazy i can't help but think that leaving forks was a great move for me. i have great friends, a new family, a wonderful job coming up and i have managed to make something of my life. back when i was with edward i thought that life was going to be nothing more than loving him and going to high school over and over. that and being a member of the undead. thought it hurt at the time i am so glad now that he left me like he did. my life has not been easy or normal but like gran helen always told me, you have to roll with the punches. you can either let life kick your ass or kick it right back. i am not one that will lie down and play dead anymore. and i have my boys to thank for that.

thinking about them makes me so sad. i have not heard back from paul about him coming to see me grad. i talked to dad but no luck and my volturi family are all busy too. i bite my lip to try to stop the tears when i think that no one other than peter, demetri and felix will be here to see this huge moment in my life. i know they all love me but it hurts that they can't be here. oh well i guess. theres nothing i can do about it. might as well finish up here and get going. dont wanna be late for my own graduation.

pulling on my dress i poke my head out of the bedroom door and call for peter." hey petey can you come here for a second please"

i smile when he zips up the steps." i need some help with the zipper. think you could give me a hand please?"

"my pleasure ma'am." he gets me to spin and zips me up and kisses me on the head. we have gotten more friendly with each other since our talk. we have not gone any further than little kisses and hugs but we are happy with things for now so i am not worried.

"are you ready to go darlin'? we're going to be late if you don't hurry up. you look beautiful bella."

"thanks peter. i'm set to go. i just need to get my shoes and we are set." i grab them quickly and slip them on. i grab my gad gown and cap and head down stairs.

"are demetri and felix meeting us there?"

"yeah they said they were going to get seats so you would get a good spot with them. felix went out and bought 3 new camera. so you all can take loads of pictures he said. i think he plans on posting them all over the castle." i chuckle

"good i was worried about where i was going to sit." he takes my arm and leads me to the car. within minutes we are at the auditorium and i give him a kiss as we go our separate ways.

Demetris pov

felix and i made sure to get seats for us and peter far away from the other guests that bella would recognize. they were sitting way in the back where it would be hard for her to see them. they all wanted to surprise her after she came off the stage. i know she was upset about them not being here. especially paul and charlie but little does she know they are all here with arms full of flowers for her. shes going to be pissed when she sees that each and every one of them got her a gift. see me, i was smart. i am not giving her a gift now. i am giving it to her when we get to forks. shes going to kill me for it but i couldn't help myself. couldnt get a car cause someone else already did. and i know they had been looking at a house already for all of them so i went out and worked with garrett to set up the main office for the law firm for them. building bought and deorated by jane and heidi. just for my bells.

we were all watching attentively as they called the names of the graduates, waiting for our bella to be called. the noise when she was called to get her diploma was deafening. wolf calls and whistle and cheering so loud it was outstanding.

we all hurried to the side of the stage where the grads were being sent to be released to wait for her. her dad and paul in the front of all of us. when she came down the steps and caught sight of them, well i will never forget her face. happy to shocked to tears in less than 3 seconds. it took her even less time to launch herself into pauls arms. our poor bella was so emotional she was bawling her eyes out.

Pauls pov

my girl in my arms was the best feeling in the world. its been too long since i held her last.

"shh... i've got you baby. don't cry please. its a happy day babe. dry your eyes and lets see our graduate." i'coo as i rub her back

"oh paul. i'm just so happy that you're all here. i thought you had all been too busy for me"

"bella there is no way we could ever miss this." charlie states.

"isabella really? here i thought it was caius that was the dramatic one. you're not trying to out do him are you?"marcus says while laughing.

"hey i am not dramatic. that is aro not me."

bella sniffles while wiping her eyes.

"thank you all so much for showing up. you have no idea what this all means to me. hey wait a minute. why are you all holding flowers. are you planning on going to a miss america pageant after to crown someone?"

"no dear these are for you. we are all so proud of you. you have accomplished so much."everyone starts coming up to her as i hold her around the waist, and giving her hugs.

Bella's pov

this day could not get any better. my dad, paul, peter, everyone from la push and then everyone from volterra too. i can't believe how loved i feel right now. this, this makes all the long nights, the stress of the past 7 years, worth while. seeing the smiles and the pride on each and every face. knowing i am the reason for mortal enemies to gather like this.i could not be happier right now.

i slowly slip out of pauls arms and go hugs my dad tight." you know i could never have done this without you right daddy?"

"no bells this is all you baby girl. i know you have had hard times but you never gave up. you always fought. kicking and screaming. the way you came into this world and the way i can see you leaving it too. you have too much fight in you to give up and quit. that is one of the things i am so proud of bella. i love you baby girl and i could not be prouder of you right now."

"oh daddy. i love you too. but this was because of you. even when i was at my worst, crying all the time and having nightmares, waking up screaming, you never gave up on me. never got frustrated with me. you have always had my back and i can't thank you enough for that. mom and phil might not have been able to be here with us today but i would hope they would be proud of who i have become too. you, you daddy were my strength. through everything you stood tall and held me up. i love you so much."

"ok quit hogging bells. i want a turn to hug her too." i couldn't help but smile as i heard uncle billy behind me. i let go of dad and turned to him. bending over i gave billy a huge hug. "thank you billy. for everything. i know you didnt have to talk with the the boys about relaxing around my vamps but it means the world to me that you did. if there is ever anything i can do for you you just let me know ok."

"congrats sweetie. we are all so very proud of you. i will keep that in mind. and i might have something to talk to you about after you get home. you come see me and we can have coffee and a chat like old times ok."

"sounds wonderful uncle billy. ill even bake us a pie to have with it."

"ok ok give me back my bells." i am suddenly pulled into pauls arms again.

"hey babe i want to introduce you to someone. come with me for a second." i pull him to the back of the group to where peter is standing watching everyone.

" congrat bella. you looked beautiful up there and i am actually a little jealous of all the lovin you're getting here." peter says with a wry smile

"thanks petey. paul this is peter. peter this is my paul the one i was telling you about."

peter holds out his hand to shake pauls." nice to meet you paul. bella has told me a lot about you. i look forward to getting to know you more."

"likewise. i am guessing you will be moving with bells when she comes back home?" paul shakes peters hand

"yes i will be. i'll be helping her pack up and get everything sent back that way over the next 2 days. "

"hey i have an idea. why don't you stay here paul. help us pack and then we can all drive back together. fefe and demi can drive the moving van and the 3 of us can go together back home?"

"im in. i don't mind helping you baby.i would love to spend more time with you. i have missed you so much."

"ok lets get out of here everyone. we can all go back to my place and have drinks if you like. we will order some food too."

with that we all got into the different cars and drive back to my place. when i pulled into the garage i could not figure out for the life of me why there was a big black truck there.i got out of the car and turned to everyone. " whos truck is this? why is it here? what's going on?"

"surprise! i know you're going to smack me for it but i figured you would need something newer than your old car to get home and get back and forth to work. i hope you like it baby" paul told me looking rather sheepish

"how?when? oh paul i love it thank you so means so much to me."

"well lets get inside and finish with the gift giving then"aro states

"more? oh no!" i get dragged in the house by jane to receive the rest of my gifts. someone shoot me please!


	7. Chapter 7

Peters pov

We have been in forks for 2 months now and things are going good. we had a bit of a rocky start between paul,bella and I but we are slowly figuring out how to make this work. mind you part of the problem could be that bella is working like crazy. before the volturi left after her graduation aro spoke to her and told her that he was giving her 6 months to get everything in order and be changed or we would all be forced to go to volterra and stay there for the first year of her change.

So Bella and Garrett have been busting their asses getting everything switched over from Jenks and getting the office set up at to mention the downtown location too. thankfully we have the help of the pack to get the building up to code and get everything moved in.

We ended up buying Bella's dads old house from him and expanding on it. with the packs help it went really fast. so now bella and garrett have a huge office in the house as well as an extra bathroom and 2 more guest rooms. Garrett moved in with us at Bellas request. with him not having a mate yet bella didn't want him lonely. so there are the 4 of us living here now and well it gets a little nuts sometimes.

i feel my phone buzz and pull it from my pocket answering it

"hey fucker hows it going?"

"peter where the hell are you? i went by your place but its all shut up."

"jazz man i am hanging with my mate."

" you found your mate? thats great. whats her name? when can i meet her?"

"uh, soon. i have to talk to her and fill her in on a few things. we are still pretty new and shes human man."

"fuck thats got to be hard. i still remember edwards human mate. bella. im still not having much luck finding her. i seriously don't believe alice that she's dead. i could feel the deception rolling off alice when she told us bella was killed."

"im sure if your meant to see her again it will happen major."

i feel so bad for not telling him that i know where she is. i have never had to hide anything from jasper before. hes like my brother and this kills me. i am going to have to talk to bella and see what she says about this.

"hey man where are you staying now? ill come visit for a bit. don't gotta meet the misses yet if you don't want but i would like to see you"

"let me call you back and i will see what i can do ok"

"sure thing man talk to you soon then"

i sigh and hang up. i have to get this shit sorted fast.

Bella's pov

"gar we need to get this figured out. i hate hiding things from everyone but there is something going on with the cullens and we need to figure out what it is. can you pull up their files from jenks? maybe we can find something there. make sure they are all still married and what not. what names they are using and where abouts they are living. i have a feeling that we are going to have to be a little underhanded with this. but we need to get something solid so i can tell pete what's going on. he knows i suspect something is going on but i can't tell him anything cause i dont know whats going on."

"yeah you got it B. i know what you mean. i have a feeling this is going to be bigger than we are thinking it is. some how i don't think this is about making the perfect little family for Dr. and Mrs Cullen."

"yep i am thinking the same thing. but for now i want this all kept on the down low. keep the office locked. i hate to say this but i dont even want peter and paul in here. you and i are the only ones in here. i don't want it to seem like i don't trust them or anything but peter is close to jasper and jasper has been sniffing around for me from what peter said and i can't risk us getting found out by a cullen. im going to be out of commission soon with the change and all so i want to see if we can't get somewhere soon with this"

"ok i've got it up here B. they are all still married. uh, B we got a issue here."

i come over and look over his shoulder "what you got for me?"

"look here. there are 4 married couples. esme and carlisle cullen, rosalie and emmett mccarthy, jasper and alice hale and edward and isabella mason."

"WHAT THE FUCK! get that pulled up right the fuck now!"

"you got it." i watch as he gets the right files open and check over the records. " ok it looks like you were married to eddy boy 6 years ago at the age of 19. you were married in the state of are even wedding pictures here. the ceremony was officiated by eleazar denali."

"fuck sakes. why would you marry someone you told everyone else that was dead? ok we need to start mapping this shit out on a board. we need to see if we can connect the dots anywhere. where are they living right now? anything else we can get off of them in jenks files?"

"looks like they are living in new york. looks about the same as you told me why did when you knew them. the only strange thing i see here is a new request from jasper for I.D under the name jasper whitlock but nothing for alice. it doesn't make sense. why would he need a name different from his wife? as for the marrying you thing i'm not totally sure why they would do that but it could have something to do with the bigger picture"

of course just as we get to really digging the phone rings."get that will you please gar"

" higginbotham and adams law firm how can i help you?"

"uh i think i have the wrong number. i am looking for jason jenks"

"Mr. Jenks has retired. my name is Mr. adams. how can i help."

"uh i was one of his special clients"

"sure i can help with that. can i have your name and what you need done up?"

"jasper whitlock and i need divorce papers drawn up. no division of assets. just straight across."

"ok and the name of the other party? as well as how long you were married for"

"mary alice cullen and we were married for 10 years legally."

"ok i can have them drawn up for you in 2 days time. would you like to come to our office at sign them or have me mail them to you?"

"i can come to you. i just need an address if it has changed from jenks offices."

i quickly write a message for garrett telling him to let jasper know to go to our main office in town. not the house. i listen as he rambles off the address and gets off the phone.

"ill draw them up tonight gar. i dont mind. i know you had plans to go hunting with you could take paul out too? go hang at a bar for bit or something?"

"yeah i can do that sweet thing. getting a little tired of having them around?"

"no not really gar. i love them and all but it seems like if one is not hanging on me the other is. this is the first time since we came home that i have had 5 minutes to myself. i get that paul is making up for lost time and all and peter is trying to get to know me but its getting a little annoying."

"don't fret B i'll take them out and give you a few hours."

"you see this is why i can't understand how people call you cranky. you're never like that with me"

"cause you are my number one girl. i could never be cranky with you. now go relax and i am going to drag the guys out for you"

"thank you gar. i love you." i kiss his cheek and follow him out of the office packing my laptop under my arm as i lock up. a glass of wine sounds great right now. chill out to some soft tunes and white wine while drafting divorce papers. ahh the life of a lawyer.

Aro's pov

my brothers and i were sitting and talking about bellas change when jane came in the room

"masters there is a call from a alice cullen for you."

"very well thank you jane." taking the phone from her i put it on speaker.

"hello alice how are you?"

"i'm well thank you aro. well not really. that is why i am calling you. i need a favor from you."

"you sound troubled dear what is it you need?"

"my brother, edward, his mate and wife has gone missing and we have not had any luck finding her. we desperately need your help."

"i was not aware that he had found a mate. last i knew he was with isabella and was due to change her."

"yes sir. that is his mate and wife. shes gone missing and we are at our wits end. we have no clue where she is and i can't get a vision of her either. we fear for her life."

i look to my brothers wondering what is going on here. they both shrug

"alice i could help you by sending demetri to see if he could find her. he could bring her back here with him should he find her and you could collect her here"

"we would be ever so grateful if you could."

"very well i will send him off and call you if we find anything."

"thank you aro. talk to you soon." with that she hangs up and i sit back.

" what the hell was that all about?" marcus asks

"since when is my daughter married to that moron? what the fuck kind of shit are they trying to pull here?"

" i do not know brothers. but we will find out. maybe it would be best to talk to bella. she would have told us if she was married to edward cullen. not to mention the issue of her mates. something is going on here and i for one would like to know what."

"DEMETRI GET IN HERE! " caius roars.

" you called master?" demetri asks as he bows slightly

" you are going back to bella. something is going on and i want her watched every minute of the day. i am going to be calling paul and peter and telling them i want the change pushed forward. alice cullen called and is claiming that bella is edwards mate and wife and shes gone missing. aro told her you are being sent to see if you can find her. go to her now and stay with my daughter."

"yes master. i will make sure she's safe. you know i love her. ill call if i find anything going on." with that demetri is gone.

"aro get her mates on the phone and see about pushing her change forward. i don't trust the cullens. i never have. i don't want her human if they show up for her."

"caius relax. you know nothing is going to happen to her. shes got enough protectors around her to watch out for her."

i sigh as he storms out of my office and slams the door closed. why is all this happening now? i sit back in my chair and close my eyes and sort through the memories i pulled from edward the last time i seen him. trying to find anything that could be of help.


	8. Chapter 8

Caius' pov

I don't understand how aro can be so...so...URG! so damn relaxed about this. fuck this shit. you want something done right you do it yourself i guess. fuck it all ill call my daughters mates and get them on this shit asap.

"hello caius" paul answers

"paul is peter near you? i have something i need to talk to the two of you about. its about bella"

"yeah man hes right here. were just out for the night with garrett while bella chills at home. what's going on?"

"please tell me my daughter is not alone right now?"

"yeah she wanted some down time so garrett and peter went hunting and i tagged are just about to hit a bar and chill for a bit. bella's working on some papers or something and relaxing as far as i know."

"fuck! get your little furry ass home now!" i roar into the phone.

"caius what the fuck?! bellas fine man chill the hell out and tell me whats going on"

"alice cullen just called aro and wanted his help in locating edwards mate and wife."

"and what the hell has that got to do with anything?" i hear peter ask. i can hear a muttered 'fuck' in the background and can only assume that it is he must know about edward and bella being married.

"its got everything to do with you. more specifically my daughter. as they are claiming that she is his wife and mate. get the picture now?"

"garrett? what the fuck man you knew this shit?" peter is hollering at the top of his lungs.

"no? oh hell, yes i knew. B and i just found out not that long ago. just before jasper called needing divorce papers. hes coming this way to sign them in 2 days time."

"theres a cullen coming that close to my daughter and you dunderheads are out in the woods jacking off? get the fuck home you morons. i swear i thought my girl would have at least one smart mate with the two of you but you are quickly proving me wrong."

"what the hell. chill out. we are on our way there now. "

"please just get home so i can talk to her and make sure she's ok. and for the love of god i need you to get her changed as fast as you can. " great now aro decides to come visit. is everyone out to piss me off today?

"yeah for sure dude. give me 2 minutes and she will be on the line."

"caius i think i might know why they are looking so hard for why alice claimed she was dead."aro informs me

" and why pray tell is that brother. you are testing my patience."

"blood. simply put they want her blood. i dont know why i never gave it a thought before when he was here last but edward is obsessed with her blood. and alice will do anything she can to get it for him. mates and i would think that she claimed bella was dead to their family so that when they get a chance to find her and drain her the family will not be able to blame them and they get to keep the happy family look going."

"what the fuck was that? did he just say alice and edweird are mates?" peter screeches.

"yep he did. ok aro thank you. the guys are going home now."

"peter?paul? gar? what the hell is going on? you look like you're running from the devil." my sweet girls voice floats through the line.

"let me talk to her please."

"babe your dad called. he needs to talk to you. its important." paul states and i can hear shuffling on the other end.

"hi daddy. whats going on?"

"oh my sweet girl. you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. bella, we have a issue. garrett told me that you found out earlier that edward cullen claiming you are his wife and mate?"

"yeah daddy we did. i don't know why yet but me and gar are working on it."

"sweetie aro told us a few minuets ago that it most likley has to do with your blood. alice called and wanted our help in locating you for them. you seem to have gone missing and they cant find you anywhere. alice cant even get a vision of you. though i have a feeling you are behind that one. i hate to do this bella but i have asked the guys to move your change ahead. like tonight. if edward and alice are out for your blood then we need to get it gone. it is the best way to protect you so sorry i know you wanted more time."

"it's...it's ok daddy. i understand. its not like we didn't know i would be facing this soon. i just don't get why alice is helping him. "

"she's his mate baby girl. listen there is one thing i want you to do for me before you go through the change ok?"

"sure daddy anything"

"get someone, i don't care who, to draw blood from you. as much as they can and still be safe. we might be able to use it to our advantage later."

"sure i can do that. i'll talk to sue and have her come over after i get off the line with you."

"you know i love you right? i would never ask this if i didn't bella." i can hear her mood dropping by the second. my poor girl. what i wouldn't do to be there for her.

"yeah i know. listen daddy i'm going to let you go and call sue. best get this over with. love you. talk soon."

"ok princess. remember to think about all the memories you want to keep during the change. and just so you know demetri is on his way to you right now."

"ok thank you. talk soon"

bella's pov

fuck sakes! i am never going to be free of the damn cullens. every time i turn around they are creating some more shit in my life. fuck! i hate them so damn much. now i have to rush my change and there is no way i am going to be able to get everything i wanted done in the few hours that i know are left. no goodbyes, no last outing with friends, no going to hang with the pack and relax before this shit hits the fan. why does it have to be me that gets the shit end of the stick all the time? gran always said roll with the punches. well i just plain ole want to punch something, not roll with it.

i decided to just send a text message to sue asking her to come over. i am so not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. the guys are looking at me like i'm going to break any second now and i guess in some ways they may be right to think that. i sure feel like i am on the edge of a knife right now.

"baby are you ok? i know this is fast but we knew it was coming its just sooner than we thought." paul asks me as he comes and sits next to me, wrapping me in his warm embrace.

"i don't know to be honest. i have thought about this so much over the years. the whole change thing and what it will entail and well now that its here i kinda wanna run away. i hate to admit this because well its weak and all but i am really scared."

"oh sug. i know its scary. but you have to know we will be here the whole time. there is nothing on this earth that could pull either paul or me from your side. and i have a sneaking suspicion that we are not the only ones."

"hes right bells. i'm not leaving you. nothing and no one is going to get close to you. we will make sure your safe while you change. the cullens will not touch you. and just think. demi will be here by the time you wake up."

"ill be here too B. if your guys will let me be there i would love to be part of this for you. your my little sister in all ways that count. but more than that you're my best friend. i would never be where i am if not for you."

"thanks you guys. it helps to know you'll all be there, not that i thought otherwise but i cant help it. i can't stop thinking about all the what if's."

"its ok babe. we will get through this and come out stronger for it."

"just hold me for a while please. i just need you guys to hold me."

"anything for you. you know that."

garretts pov

poor bella. i remember the burn and all of my own change but to have to sit and know its coming can't be easy. watching her curl up into paul while peter rubs her back i can't help but wish i could stop her from feeling like this. this is the sort of shit that scars people for life.

speaking at vampire speed so she will not hear i ask peter about a plan i just came up with.

"pete, what if we just do it. stop letting her stress about this. its going to fuck the poor girl up. yes caius wants blood drawn but you know what her mental health is more important. bite the fucking girl while she's not looking and get it done."

"we can have sue draw the blood during the first bit of the change. we would just have to have someone hold her down. yeah i think that might be best garrett. thanks"

"i agree. just do it peter. you know she would want you to be the one to do it" paul adds

peters pov

" i love you bella. more than anything on this earth i love you. and i am so sorry for this. please dont hate me." with a kiss to the back of her head i pull her hair out of the way and bite her. i get as much venom as i can into her neck and move to her wrists and then then her ankles. moving as fast as i can.

"its going to be ok babe. it will all be over before you know it.i love you bella. i have always loved you."paul kisses her gently just as she lets out the first of what is sure to be many screams.

god how something so small can break the heart so completely. hearing her pain just cuts right through me. knowing i caused this. paul is looking no different. he feels it too. soon. soon she will be better and i know we will never let anything hurt her again.

bella's pov

well this was unexpected. getting bitten when you're waiting for someone to come see you and you so dont expect it to happen is something that i would not recommend. but i guess i know why they did it. god damn, this is getting more and more painful.

after screaming a few times and hearing the distress in my guys voices i knew i needed to swallow this shit down. nope i refused to make a sound. i would not hurt them by showing my pain. this is my payment, for all my past sins. nothing left to do but embrace the flames that lick at me and let them absolve me of the sin of my past. the hurt i have anger however, yeah i think i will hold on to that. might come in handy.

as i lay thinking about all my family and making sure i remember them and all the good times we have had i end up blacking out from the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's pov

great just great. now not only is Bella missing and Alice can't seem to get a vision to tell where she is but now we have to get help from the volturi . carlisle tried to contact his friend alister to see if he could locate her but he was unable to find him. so now demetri is going to try to track bella down for us and then we face another issue of having to collect her from volterra if he can infact find her for us.

we had been hoping to avoid them at all costs. we know we broke the law in letting bella stay human but there was no way that i was going to allow her to be changed and loose out on that sweet blood. no, thats one of the reasons that i had us legally married. it was not all that hard to do either. we just found a girl with the same name and got eleazar to marry us. the poor thing never did make it past the honeymoon. if only it had been my bella and not some fake.

there is one last back up plan if demetri cant find her. make her come to us.

demetri's pov

i got to forks and bella as fast as i could. once the masters told me what was going on i knew i had to get to her. even the assurance that peter and paul where there and that there was a good chance garrett was as well did nothing to ease my worries. no one is more important to me then my sister. i would die if anything happened to her.

walking into the house i make sure to let the guys know i am here as soon as i come inside.

"hey guys. i just got in. can i come up?"

"yeah no problem man. were in our room" i hear peter talking lowly to me

going up i open the door and freeze. there lies my sister, not making a single sound. looking dead for all intents and purposes. panic starts setting in.

"what the hell did you do to her?!"

"chill man. i just bit her to start the change. caius wanted it done sooner then we had planned with everything that was going on"

"shes not making a sound. did you fuck it up? she should be screaming her head off. not looking like shes sleeping. give her to me."

"you can come closer but we are not letting go till shes ready to wake and she did scream. for all of about 2 minuets but we dont know why shes so quiet now."

sighing i go sit on the bed. "oh sweet heart i wish i could have been here for you. its going to be over soon bells. your going to be perfect. everyone is so worried about you. caius told me to call once we had taken you hunting so he can talk to you and see how it went. and everyone in volterra is so excited to see how you turn out. jane is getting everyone to bet on you being better looking then heidi. dont tell her but i think you were more beautiful then her even as a human. no one holds a candle to you sweetheart. remember bella, remember everything, everyone. dont let the vemon burn your memories."

paul's pov

i cant wait till bells wakes up. seeing her like this is nerve wracking and knowing shes in pain is killing me. i would do anything to take it from her. but i know its going to be over soon as we can hear her heart speeding up. we all get off the bed and stand back not knowing what she will be like when she wakes.

peter's pov

"ok guys, dont go near her yet. let her come to us. paul no sudden movements. you'll freak her out."

i never thought that i would be dealing with a newborn again. i thought for sure i was done with it after the wars but here i am getting ready for another one, but this is different i guess. this is not some solider that i am going to have to train up to fight. this is my mate. the woman that i love with all my heart. shit time to get ready.

bella's pov

motherfucker! this shit hurts. all i have done since i came out of the blackness is try to focus on the voices around me. half the time i cant make out what they are saying but the tone relaxes me. oh shit! the pain is changing. lessening in my limbs and concentrating at my heart. it feels like the damn thing is going to explode. i dont think i can handle much more of this. my heart beats any faster and its going to fly out of my chest.

and as quickly as the pain started it stops. theres nothing. no sounds around me other then birds in trees outside and a cat meowing somewhere not too far from here but i hear nothing in the room with me. oh wait. theres a heartbeat and someone breathing slowly. not knowing if its friend or foe i spring from the bed and land in a crouch. i scan the room looking for threats and land on 4 males all watching me. i growl low to warn them off as i try to clear my head.

"its ok bella. i know its disoriantating but your safe. no one is going to hurt you sug. think back and remember who you are and who we are. focus on one thing at a time and it will be easier."

"sug?" i tip my head to the side a little as i think. i know that name. peter calls me that name. " your peter. i know who you are. your my mate."

"thats right now think somemore and take control bella. whos this beside me? do you remember him?"

i look over the tanned man next fly at me of the beautiful man that i have loved for so long.

"of course i do. thats my paul. my wolfman."

"yep i am babe. all yours. you are stunning bells." his smile is blinding.

"hes demetri and hes garrett. i remember everything peter. its all just a little overwhelming is all. my head is kinda spinning with all the things floating around in there and i swear i need a drink or something cause my throat is all scratchy"

"the memory thing is a good thing B. we have work to do when your ready."

"sweetheart you need to hunt. but the question is humans or animals?"

"no not animals. criminals. i dont wanna turn out like the cullens. they are all fucked in head. and besides there is no way i could hunt a wolf or anything. i love the pack too much. either criminals or bags."

"if thats what you want babe. come on lets go get you some one then." paul holds his hand out for me to take and i slowly walk over to him.

"hey arnt you supposed to stink or something? the cullens always said that the wolves reeked but you still smell like my paul. and your even hotter now paul."

"babe i have always been hot. you know this." he smirks.

chuckling i smack his arm lightly and take his hand. " lets go hunting. i wanna see how this shit is done. lead the way peter."

garrett's pov

taking bella hunting was a very interesting experience. i dont think i have ever seen peter so flustered. he cant understand how shes so controlled. mind you neither can i. she was not the typical blood mad newborn. as we went to seattle for her to hunt, she was running along side us, chatting us up and telling me she got the divorce papers done for jasper. i dont know how shes doing it but if she can keep this kind of control then she will have it much easier then the rest of us.i kinda hope she does seeing things were so hard for her to go into the change. all that stress.

demetri's pov

i always knew bella was remarkable but this is something else all together. she seems to be no different then she was before the change other then the physical attributes.

"ok bella stop here and wait just a minuet ok. im going to go grab someone for you. demetri wanna help if needed please."

"yeah sure thing peter."

i watch bella closely ad peter takes off. there is the scent of humans all around and it does not seem to be effecting her what so ever. this is messed up.

bella's pov

i knew everyone was worrying about me being all blood crazed but i dont think they thought about the fact that i have been around vamps for years now. this is nothing new to me. just me having to deal with it rather then watching someone else do it. as peter comes back to the alley we are waiting in with a large human man i have to center myself again so i can remain in control. i refuse to let anything control me other then myself.

"ok sug heres what i want you to do. see that vein right there? bite gently and let instinct take over."

"sure thing petey." walking over to him slowly i wait till peter sets the man down and steps back from my food. once he does i bend down and pick the man up and bite into the vein. its like a hot knife through butter and soon the sweetest taste is filling my mouth making me moan softly. never has anything tasted so wonderful but all too soon he runs dry. i let go of him and drop him to my feet.

as i turn and look at everyone they all have their mouths hanging open slightly.

"whats the matter? did i do it wrong?"

garrett is the first to recover from the apperent shock they are all suffering.

"hell no B. that was fucking amazing. how the hell did you do that?"

"i did what peter said." i was not about to tell them i have watched vamps hunt would flip out.

"sug, even if you just listened to me, you still should have made a mess. all newborns do. i just dont understand this. how are you so controlled?"

"i dont want this thing i can feel in me to control me so i have to control it. no one and nothing is going to get the chance to control me again after the shit bag cullens. "

"amazing. simply amazing. i always knew you were special sweetheart. this just proves it."

"that was actually kinda hot babe. i have a few ideas of how we could have some fun while you do that."paul flashes me his wicked grin.

"what in gods name is that annoying buzzing sound?"

"that would be my cell bells." demetri pulls it from his pocket and answers. the phone is soon handed to me.

"hello everyone."

"hi princess how are you feeling? you sound wonderful. have you hunted yet? are those morons your with taken care of you?"

i giggle. " yes daddy they are. my morons are taking good care of me. i just finished my first hunt actually and i think peter is mad at me. hey can fefe hear me?"

"why would peter be mad at you baby girl? and yes your fefe is bouncing like a little girl hes so excited to hear from you." daddy chuckles.

"peter wanted me to be like every other newborn and i will not be controlled by the beast as fefe calls it.i am the boss not it. so i did not make a mess when i hunted and hes upset with me. hey fefe thanks for the tips on hunting bro. fucking wicked by the way. never knew humans could taste so damn good."

"im not mad at you bella. i just dont understand it is all."

"i told you when i took you out with me that you needed to know how to hunt. see it helped so no harm no foul. you will have to try to feed from someone that was having sex when you caught them. it makes the blood so much more sweeter."

"you took her hunting with you? are you mad? you could have attacked her." dad is yelling at felix. poor guy he was only trying to help me be prepared.

"daddy dont be mad at him. i asked him to take me. i begged him and you know yourself i always get what i want."

"yes i know princess. but i worry about could have been so caught up in the blood lust that he didnt know who you were and attacked you. it was not a very smart thing to do for either of you. "

"well it helped me. i didnt spill one drop of blood on me. you should have seen it. peter,paul,demetri and garrett were all stood there with their mouths hanging open looking at me. i thought that i might have fucked it up the way they were looking at me. but i guess i did good. hey daddy i was thinking. we need to do something about this whole cullen thing and me and garrett are going to start working on the legal end of things but we might need to take a trip your way so that we can all plan things out and see if we cnat figure out what the whole picture is here cause i cant see that all of this is just for my blood. there is something bigger going on here."

"well i dont know about that princess but if you want to come you know your always welcome here and so are you boys. just let me know if your coming and i will have your rooms done for you."

"thanks daddy. i think i will let you go and i will talk to you later. love you lots all of you."

"we love you too princess. keep the guys close please. bye for now."

i hand the phone back to demetri. taking pauls hand i start walking back towards forks at a slower pace then when we came to seattle. i need to think and with all this extra room in my head it is so much easier.

"i see the wheels turning B. what you thinking on?"

"im thinking i might have to meet up with jasper. even though i dont want might know something about the cullens that we can fish out of him. i dont know if it will work or if he even knows anything but it might be worth a try. that and i am trying to figure out who all i have heard about from the cullens before. the covens they know you know."

"i can help with that part sug. i know everyone they know."

"ok so i am thinking we need to make a chart. who is who, where they are located, any gifts they may have, personallities, things like that. we need a profile on everyone."

"ok we can work on it when we get home"

"im going to have to call sam and let him know about you being changed and all that fun stuff and let the pack know to be on the watch for the cullens."

"cant we just go down there? i would love to see the boys too."

"let me call first and warn them then we will see about going there ok babe."

"sure sounds good to me. now... RACE YOU HOME!" with that i let go of pauls hand and take off into the woods.


End file.
